


The good of us all

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After werewolf incident, Angst, Gen, Marauders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus leaves Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus has decided Hogwarts isn't for someone like him. He doesn't belong there. He never will.





	The good of us all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Severus Snape, Hogwarts Dropout](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/475219) by inkmonkey. 



> Inspired by Inkmokey's 'Severus Snape, Hogwarts dropout on Fanfiction.net

________________________________________ 

 

It was two days since the wolf attack, and Severus has decided that he finally gave up. 

He gave up. He gave up on his dream of being normal. Because it was a dream, a dream that he'll have to wake up from. 

"Two days" He whispered to himself. "Two more days and I'll leave." 

It was a sunny Saturday. The sunshine coming from the windows warmed the dungeon, but the warmth never reached Severus' heart. 

He had decided to give the Marauders two more days of his pathetic presence. Really, he was pathetic. Nobody wants him, nobody needs him. Not even the Slytherins, who were supposed to be helping him. 

He has no one to go for help. And so only he can help himself. 

Severus put on his clothes and went to the great hall where breakfast was served. 

Not really in the mood to eat anything, Severus grabbed a few toasts, an apple, a cup of water and sat by the window. 

The Marauders keep throwing glances at him, but he ignored it, just like how he decided to ignore the rest of the world as well. 

Severus finished his breakfast as fast as he can and walked towards the library. He sensed that someone was following him but he didn't care. He was going to leave this place in two days anyway. 

__________________________________________ 

 

Severus opened his eyes as sunlight peak through from the windows. It was here, the day he hoped for the most and at the same time the day he dreaded it to come the most. The day in which he leaves this place where he would never belong. 

He had everything planned perfectly for this special day. He had sent the letters he needed, and over the years, he had earned enough money to rent an apartment in the muggle world. 

He was unusually happy today, he put on his best muggle clothes (For he most certainly does not want to be seen as a weirdo when he goes back in the muggle world) along with a backpack and luggage and left the Slytherin common room, preferably for the last time. 

Severus was given weird looks from his schoolmates, but nobody came up and ask him what was wrong. Well, except for the Marauders, and Lily. 

"Ha! Snivellus! Can't show your shitty school robes to everyone so you decided to wear muggle clothes?" The sound of Sirius Black's laugh ringed into his ear. "Don't you know this type of clothing is against the rules on a school day?" 

Severus decided to ignore him, he had better things to do, way better. Things that might affect his future. 

"Scared, Snivellus?" James Potter's obnoxious voice joined in, Severus held his head high and walked away. 

Seeing they weren't getting any attention, the Marauders decide to attack. 

James pushed Severus into a wall and went for his throat. 

"What.....do.....you........want?" Severus choked out staring at James. 

James stared back and said, "What do you think you're doing," he paused, looking at Severus' clothing, "Wearing these?" 

Severus chuckled, "You and your fellow schoolmates," he looked toward where Sirius and the others were standing, "Never wanted me here anyway, so I'm leaving this place. Have fun without me here" He ended with a sneer. Whispered a small spell to make James let go of him. 

He turned to face the Marauders and other, "Congratulations, I'm leaving, you won. Do you want any prizes? A final beating perhaps? Or another one of those pranks where you hang me up a tree by using the spell I invented?" He smiled, a true, but sad smile. 

"What are you all doing here!" A few teachers came running towards the crowd, with a student by one of the teacher's side. 

"Mr. Snape, what do you think you're doing?" The stern voice of McGonagall yelled. "And why are you not wearing your school robes?" 

"I'm leaving this place, for the good of us all." He said, looking at the teachers. "When I was bullied," He stopped, and looked in the eyes of one Dumbledore, "To the point where I end up in the hospital wing at least once a week, you, all of you did nothing. You only ignored it." 

"Multiple times, I have had the will to kill myself, to guilt you. But I never did it, because I was such a coward. But I learned, to all of you, my life doesn't matter. So I decided I wouldn't throw my life away because of you either. Instead, I would be leaving this school. This place where I have considered home but I never belong in." Severus looked out the window, "It's such nice weather outside, don't you agree? Wonderful for celebrating a worthless creature's departure." 

Severus turned around, again, wishing no one stops him. But of course, that doesn't happen. 

"Where are you going, Severus" The girl, the girl he loved with all his heart, said, standing beside James. 

Severus looked in her way, and used the scariest voice he could obtain, and said, "You have to right to call me that, Evans", and apparated right out of the crowd's sight. 

_____________________________________ 

 

Severus took one last look at Hogwarts and left. For the good of us all.


End file.
